


Lost in Him

by Criala



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: The first time she met him, she was lost in him.





	

His name was one she'd heard before.

Tobirama Senju.

After all, the Senju clan was one of the most well known clans.

Along side the Uchiha clan.

But it wasn't until after the foundation of Konoha that she actually met him.

An encounter that she'd never forget.

 


End file.
